


Tragedy.

by glanmire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV), Macbeth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones as Macbeth, where Ned is Banquo, Cersei is Lady Macbeth, and of course, Robert Baratheon is Macbeth himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy.

Scene One. 

 

ROBERT BARATHEON  
Fair enough battle in the end, eh Ned? Foul bloody weather though. 

EDDARD STARK  
I'd rather a spot of rain than be one of the dead.  
Wait- Do you see these women that approach us?  
Have they come from the battlefield? M'ladies. Are you quite alright? It is not safe to be wandering so soon after a battle- let us escort you back to the village. 

ROBERT  
Ah those aren't real women Ned- look at the state of them, miserable old hags. Your courtesy is lost on them I'd say.  
Are you not going to speak at all then, wenches? Speak.

FIRST WOMAN  
All hail, Robert Baratheon, of Storm's End.

SECOND WOMAN  
All hail, Robert Baratheon, the Usurper.

THIRD WOMAN  
All hail, Robert Baratheon, future King of Westeros. 

EDDARD  
Robert, don't pay them any heed. Come on, let us return if they will not take our help. 

FIRST WOMAN  
You, Eddard Stark of Winterfell. A lesser than Robert, yet greater.

SECOND WOMAN  
Not so happy, yet much happier.

THIRD WOMAN  
Your son shall be King, though you will never be.  
So all hail, Lords Robert and Eddard. 

ROBERT  
Wait- stay, wretched women, tell me how you have learnt this, or whether it is simply folly.  
Women, I command you, speak. 

EDDARD  
You're going to have to work on that commanding tone Robert, the women seem to have taken our leave.  
Hah, my sons, Kings! A likely tale.

ROBERT  
You never know; you might usurp me Ned. 

EDDARD  
Sounds very unlikely. Come on, I'm starved.


End file.
